


Little Things #78

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [78]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Bambam's unexpected hobby





	Little Things #78

"You read?" you ask in shock to find Bambam holding a book.

He looks up to you with a brow raised. "What? You think I'm illiterate?"

"No! I mean, you read novels? I thought all you read are... contracts and scripts."

Bambam moves to give you space on the bed. You position beside him, semi-lying as he is. He shows you his book. "I got this from Yugyeom. He's the one who doesn't really read among any of us. So I thought if he can, I can too."

"Can what exactly?"

"Invest time and emotion reading words inked on a dead tree."

You grimace. Well, at least he's trying. You put your head on his shoulder and look at the book. There are illustrations and it seems to be a collection of thoughts.

"Read this for me," you point at the printed words next to a drawing of a girl comforting a guy.

" _Don't cry or be sad_ ," he reads the title with no emotions.

"Well, how can I when you read like that? Make it more emotional!" you complain.

Bambam makes a face at you, but knows better than to fight. " _You don't love yourself. As long as you are depressed, I'm going to lay you down. Until you stop. Stop being sad, stop hurting. You don't deserve to be sad. You deserve to be happy._ "

"Wow," you find yourself being touched. Maybe it's the words, maybe it's his voice.

Or maybe it's because you know Bambam doesn't say it often, but he'll definitely do that--lay you down until you're willing to go up again.

 


End file.
